Locked Up in Hell
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Based on the upcoming Victorious Ep. "Locked Up", after  being sentenced to 4 years in prison the group does whatever is necessary to survive in a place that could only be compared to the Devil's playground... will they make it?  Rated M for precaution
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Welcome to hell

**Note from author: **This story is based on the upcoming Victorious Episode "Locked up" and in Serene Cullen's "Locked Up" fanfic, she has been kind of allowing me to work her story, you can find hers here: .net/s/7122234/1/

Part 1 - Welcome to hell

"4 YEARS IN EURBIAN PRISON!" Those words hammered Tori's head over and over again... it had been her idea to get there, it had been her shoe who had hit the President in the face... she couldn't think anymore as they were pulled down from the police truck and were handed to the prison guards. The place was dirty, humid and cold, nothing out of normal considering that it was a very old castle. The guards removed the handcuffs and chains they had and led them to an office to register them.

-Katrina Rose Vega, Victoria Judith Vega, Jadeyn Marie West, Catalina Valentine, Andrew Harris, Robert Shappiro, Beck Oliver.

They all replied as their names were called.

-Welcome to your new home. You'll be shown your cells. - said the warden

-Wait, we can't be in the same place as them. - Jade protested

-She's right, you can't put them with us, they'll be in danger - Beck added

-Oh don't worry, you'll be there to protect her - the warden said sarcastically as the guards broke in laughter

As they walked Jade pushed Tori and the brunette crashed mercilessly to the floor. Without any care she pulled her up and slammed her against the wall, amid the rage Jade had in her eyes Tori could feel her hands were trembling.

-This is your fault Vega... whatever happens to any of us, be sure to remember it'll be thanks to you...

Tori remained silent as tears ran down her eyes, she sat in her bed, and remained silent just glaring at the stone cold walls. Beck got Andre a Robbie together.

-Look, I'll need your help guys, every minute we stay in this dump the girls will be in danger, so, I'll take care of Jade, Andre you look for Trina and Tori, Robbie, Cat is your responsibility.

They nodded, although Robbie was scared beyond belief. Suddenly Jade came in with fear all over her face.

-I can't find Cat.

Beck's face went pale.

-WHAT?

-She was with Trina and then she just walked out and now we can find her!

-Andre, take Tori and Trina and look for her on the east side, I'll go with Robbie and Jade and look on the courtyard.

Unbeknown to them Cat had went to look for the bathroom, on her way she found a guy who glared at her.

-Do you know where the bathroom is? - Cat asked

-Sure sure, let me take you. -he offered

They walked for a while and he opened a door, Cat walked in and saw it was a somewhat small storage room.

-Hey this is not

Cat began to struggle as he started to kiss her and tug at her orange suit.

-STOP IT!

-Shut up or you'll not walk out from here -he said severely

-please... -Cat whimpered as she was pushed down on the cold floor.

-Don't worry, you'll like this.

Cat tried to struggle as he pulled the zipper of her uniform all the way down and began to touch her as he pleased. Suddenly she was able to kick him on the groin and as he fell to the side Cat got up and ran out, Andre, Tori and Trina were near and the latter saw her friend running and crying with her uniform torn.

-CAT! - Trina yelled.

-I want to go home... please... - she said crying and clinging to her for dear life.

As they returned to her cells Beck got together with the guys again.

-See? That's what I was talking about. They can't be alone. Ever. -he said

In their cell Jade was tending to Cat.

-What did he do to you? Did he... -fear was filling Jade's voice

-no... he wanted to hurt me... I'm scared...

Infuriated Jade pull Tori up from her bed and slammed her against the wall.

-ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? SOME SICK BASTARD PUT HIS HANDS ON CAT AND HAD NOT BEEN FOR HER OWN WILL WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE HE COULD HAVE DONE!

Slowly Tori raised her head, instead of seeing the defiant look she knew from the Latina girl, she got a lost look, and tears running down her face.

-I'm sorry...

That infuriated Jade even more.

-YOU'RE SORRY? THAT'S IT? YOU PUT US ALL IN THIS HELLHOLE FULL OF PSYCHOS AND ALL YOU SAY IS "SORRY"?

Trina had enough and pushed Jade away from her little sister.

-ENOUGH! LEAVE HER ALONE ALREADY!

-YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT...

-Really? You're going to beat me up? Is that it? Will you cut it out with your stupid bully attitude for a minute and think? We need to protect ourselves here. Look at Cat, she was lucky THIS time. I know I'm not the most talented person around but I'm a little bit more street smart...

Jade glared at her, for the first time ever Trina had been right, there was no argument to her words, they had to look out for each other instead of trying to kill each other. Later that day the group went out to the courtyard. Cat was silent and absent while the boys looked the surroundings. There were several convicts there glaring at them. Jade could feel them undress her with their eyes, it was one thing to be a bully of sorts back in Hollywood arts where the oldest person she had to deal with was 16 years old like her, here there were men, men who wouldn't care less to hurt either her or Tori or Trina or Cat as long as they could get their way with them, for the first time ever in her life, she felt vulnerable.

-Babe?

-I'm... I'm scared...

Beck hugged her.

-I'll protect you... with my life if I have to.

Later that night, and while everyone slept, Trina got up, walked out slowly and headed for a cell that was at the end of a cold and dark hall. The door was opened and she walked in. As she was inside the door closed behind her, she closed her yes.

-I was told you wanted to see me. -A voice spoke

-I... they... said... you... you can protect my friends -she said with a trembling voice

The same voice chuckled

-Yes, I rule this prison, nothing is done here without my permission.

-So... you can protect them?

The man who owned the voice Trina was hearing got up and walked to her, Trina closed her eyes as he passed his hand on her face. She could notice that he was a man in his early forties, a scar in his face and a tattoo in his arm showed that he was a man who earned his respect.

-Of course you know that asking for something like that requires that you give us something in return. -he said standing in front of her.

As he spoke he pulled the zipper of Trina's uniform all the way down. Then slowly passed his hands on her shoulders to pull it down. Trina closed her eyes, she could feel the other three men in the cell looking at her, savoring what they knew they were going to get that evening. As she led and then pushed down in one of the beds, she begged one last time.

-Just promise... please... they you'll protect my friends... and I'll do whatever you want...

-Don't worry candy babe... they'll be just fine...

Trina closed her eyes as she saw him undress and then getting on top of her...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I did it for you.

Part 2

4:30am... that was the time when they finally allowed her to get her clothes back on and leave the cell, Trina walked... or more exactly limped on the hall, every millimeter of her body hurt like hell... they didn't care she was 17... the four of them used her body as they pleased... four hours that for Trina felt like four days... unable to hold it any longer she fell on her knees and puked her life out right there and then... she got up and closed her eyes laying against the humid and cold wall. Tears began to run down her face... she felt dirty and ashamed of herself... but she also knew that she had to protect her baby sister... she was hurting enough with guilt to let her be prey of beasts like the ones that just had their "fun" with her... or Cat... something like that could destroy a girl so fragile as she was... and God knows how badly hurt Jade could end up... these men loved girls who struggled... and it was a certainty that if time came, Jade wasn't going to let them have her so easily... no... she was the oldest... she knew that they had to get protection... and she learned by one of the guards about who could provide it... and she had to make sure that they did it... even if it meant to go back to that dirty cell... and be the "fun" of its inhabitants at least twice a week... as quietly as she could she went back to their cell and just laid on her bed... she fell asleep instantly... letting her dreams take her away from her horrid reality. It was almost noon when she felt her body being shaken. It was Tori.

-I brought you some food -she said holding a tray with scrambled eggs, bread and a carton of milk.

The minute she moved and her body ached, she remembered, silently she took the tray and began to eat. Tori sat before her, her eyes were red and puffy, knowing her sister as she knew her, Trina knew she had been crying all night.

-Hey Sista... we'll be fine... we'll find a way out of this I promise...

For any response the brunette hugged her and cried desperately in her shoulder.

-I want to go home Trina... I'm so sorry for everything...

-shh... stop crying... we're going to be fine... I promise...

As days went by the group noticed that rarely anyone ever made an attempt to get near them, just once when one of them tried to rape Tori in the shower, first Andre punched him, then another two men interfered and after learning what had happened they took the culprit away. He was never to be seen, and they knew better not to ask questions. Jade was growing suspicious, knowing of the danger they were on, she slept very ligthly and for two weeks she noticed how Trina was leaving in the middle of the night and returning hours after. One morning when Trina was struggling to get out of bed, Jade entered the cell and closed the door behind her.

-What do you think you're doing?

-Nothing, let me sleep please...

Jade pulled her up.

-Leaving at midnight and coming back at 4am is not "nothing" talk!

Trina stood up slowly, she hadn't been feeling well for the last two days and the night before she had gotten all wet as there was a storm raging and she had to cross the patio to get to her "friends", as she got close to Jade the black haired girl opened her eyes in fear as she felt the heat emanating from her.

-Just... what I need... to protect Tori...

Jade ran out to get Beck.

-She's burning... Andre, get the guards. She needs help. - Beck ordered

He did as told and a few minutes later Trina was taken to the infirmary where it was revealed that she had a cold and almost pneumonia. She was to stay there for a couple of weeks.

-Here, happy birthday - Beck said handling Jade a candy bar

-What?

-It's your birthday today... it's not much... but... I hope you like it.

Jade hugged him.

-It's the best gift I have ever gotten.

The next day and after pleading with one of the guards Jade was allowed to visit Trina in the infirmary, her plan was to give her the candy bar Beck got her, she knew Beck would appreciate the gesture, but as she was to go in, she overheard a conversation between Trina a man who was visiting her.

- *cough* *cough* I'll... I'll be back in a couple of days I *cough* promise

-Our deal is that you will provide "entertainment" in exchange for us keeping you and your friends out of danger. Right?

-Yeah... *cough*

- *chuckles* Which means it doesn't have to be precisely you who provides it.

-what?

-You need to rest... get well... I'm sure... you can think of someone who can... you know... take your place while you recover... maybe... your sister?

-NO! *cough* le... leave Tori alone... please... *cough* I'll be out... out of here in two days... I'll be with you... on friday... don... don't touch Tori...

The man chuckled again.

-Friday at midnight... you come... or... you'll little sister will... understood? Unless of course... you don't want protection anymore... and I know a guy or two who would really like to tame that Jade bitch... or... how about kitty Cat... that sweetness and innocence turns on anyone...

-*cough* STOP IT! ´I'll be there... don't touch them...

-Good. Get well candy babe. -he said leaving

Jade ran back to the courtyard, Beck immediately noticed how shaken she was.

-Babe? What happened? How's Trina?

-Let's find the others.

A few minutes later Jade told everyone what she had learned. Tori sank in her bed. Beck went to her.

-It'll be fine..

-HOW? - Jade said

-What? -Beck replied

-HOW IS IT GOING TO BE OK? TRINA HAS BEEN SACRIFICING HERSELF FOR WEEKS! SHE'S SICK AND NOW THEY WANT SOMEONE TO HAVE "FUN" WITH!

-You don't need to worry Jade, you and Cat will be fine... I'll do it...

Jade glared at her in shock.

-Whoa there girl, let's think this over - Andre said

-There's nothing to think Andre... you're all here because of me... Trina has been suffering a lot and it's my fault...

-And the solution is to whore yourself too, reeeally smart move Vega.

Surprising everyone Tori got up and pushed Jade so hard that she fell back on her bed.

-I had it with you! You've been bitching about me being responsible for being in this hellhole, yes, it's my fault and I can accept it, and at least I'm trying to do something. What are YOU doing? Nothing has happened to either of us because Trina put her life on the line for us...

-SHE WOULDN'T BE IF WE HADN'T GONE ALONG WITH THIS IDIOTIC IDEA OF YOURS! - Jade retorted

-STOP IT! DON'T FIGHT ANYMORE! - Cat said

-Cat calm down - Robbie said

-NO! I HAD IT! I'M SICK OF BEING SCARED ALL THE TIME! IF THEY WANT TO HURT ME THEY CAN DO IT! YOU HEAR ME! DO IT! GET IT OVER WITH! get it over with...

The red haired girl held herself from the bars on the door and began to sob, Robbie pulled her up and hugged her.

-I want to go home... see mom... and my brother...

-shh... we'll go home... -Robbie said caressing her hair.

Jade glared at the group.

-We need to get out from this hellhole -she said

-Great, how? -Andre asked

- There's a truck that comes every week to deliver clean sheets and takes the dirty ones, we could try to sneak in. - Jade replied

-Sounds like a great idea - Beck said

-Wait... we're going to wait until Trina is back right? - Tori pleaded

-We're not leaving anybody behind. -Andre said

-Look, I'll go check the laundry room later to see how we can do it. - Jade added

Later that afternoon Jade was in the laundry room checking how they could sneak out when suddenly the door closed and she saw a man glaring at her and licking his lips.

-Well what do we have here... guess I'm getting lucky today.

-Leave me alone.. you know you can't touch us... -Jade said trembling

He walked towards her and Jade whimpered when he pulled her from her hair as she tried to run out.

-You think I care? I have wanted you since the day you came here, now be nice and everything will be OK.

Jade began to struggle and tried to kick and punch him to no avail as he was bigger and stronger, she was about to scream when he slammed her against a washing machine and the 16 year old's body fell limp to the floor. Jade felt dizzy and the side of her face was wet with the blood pouring out of the cut she had in the side of her head thanks to impact against the washing machine, she could feel the hands of the man moving all over her body as he already had pulled her orange overall down to her ankles.

-This is going to be something you'll be asking for more baby... you'll dump your stupid boyfriend for me... you'll see... after you taste a real man you'll want nothing out of the boy...

Jade closed her eyes, contrary to what many believe in Hollywood Arts and despite the fact that she and Beck slept together from time to time in his RV, they had promised themselves to refrain from intimate contact until they were completely sure that they were ready for that step... now, she was about to be taken by a dirty forty-something man that didn't loved her, that just wanted to have "fun". In their cell Beck was getting desperate, Jade had managed to convince him to stay there despite his fears.

-She's taking too long -Beck said

-Calm down, she'll be fine -Andre said

-No, I have to go look for her. - Take care of them, I'll back

Beck ran out of the cell, he could feel it deep inside, something was wrong, his beloved Jade was in danger, he just wished he could get to her in time...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Locked Up in Hell

Part 3

He saw him, he was coming from the laundry room, his smile was that of mockery and disrespect. Beck ran faster. His worst fear became a reality as he opened the door, Jade was sobbing in a corner covering her body with a dirty blanket, half of her face was still stained with dry blood, one her lips showed that she was punched brutally, tears ran down Beck's face as he knelt beside her.

-Babe...

Jade glared at him feeling ashamed, sad, and dirty, her words came between sobs.

-I tried... but... he was... was...

-shh...

Wrapping her on the blanket he took her on his arms and walked back to the cell, tears kept running down his face, this time, of anger, a boiling anger that grew with each step he took. As he arrived Tori went to him.

-JADE!

-Tori take care of her.

-Hey man where are you going? - Andre asked

-Andre, stay here, if I don't come back... make sure everyone leaves this dump.

-But

-Thank you Andre

As he walked out he only wanted one thing, to find him and hurt him as much as he had hurt Jade, a piece of pipe got in his way, he picked it up and continued his way, and then it happened, Beck saw him, he was in a corner with other two men. As he got close he could hear him speak... his words did nothing but increase his fury...

-...you have no idea... I have done many young girls but this little princess takes the cake... I'm even thinking of giving her a second helping...

He was about to hit him but a pair of hands held him back. It was Andre.

-Let go of me!

-NO!

-That animal hurt my Jade! LET ME GO!

Andre pulled him back and slammed him against the wall.

-I'm as pissed as you man, but if you attack him there you'll end up dead, and Jade needs you now more than ever, so don't do anything stupid. -Andre said

Beck dropped the pipe and sat against the wall, tears ran down his face.

-I couldn't protect her...

-It wasn't your fault, understand?

-No? NO? I LET HER GO ALONE!

-No... she wanted to go alone... she knew the risks... now let's go see her.

When they returned there was only Tori in the cell.

-Where's Jade? - Beck asked

-Cat took her for a shower... - Tori answered

Tori sat beside Beck

-She told me... that she found a way out...

-Any news on Trina? - Andre asked

-I'll go check on her later... we have to make plan first...

Ten minutes later Cat and Jade returned, the later laid on her bed as Cat covered her with a blanket and the goth girl was promptly asleep. Cat began to sob holding her knees to her face. Andre got to her.

-Cat? What's wrong little red? - he said

-They'll hurt me...

-What?

-Like they did to Jade... and to Trina...

-Little red, nobody will touch you... I promise

Two days later Trina came back. Tori hugged her.

-Okay... I'm glad to see you too... - she said

-We're leaving this dump - Tori announced to her.

-What how?

-I... found a way - Jade said

And she saw her, Trina didn't needed anyone to tell her, she could read it in Jade's eyes, she went to her.

-Who did it? -she softly asked

-It wasn't them...

Trina's eyes opened wide

-W... what... what do you mean? - she nervously said

-We know... we know what you did for all of us - Tori said

Trina hugged herself and sat on the bed, unable to hold it she began to sob.

-I had to... I had to protect you...

Beck held her hands.

-It's OK... you have been very brave... now we must get ready to leave.

Trina glared at him

-How?

-In the laundry truck, we'll hide on the load of blankets they'll come get tomorrow afternoon. - Jade said

Tori held her sister's hands.

-We'll make it. I promise - she said

Later that afternoon Cat was walking alone in the corridor when suddenly she was pulled inside a cell. It was the same man that had raped Jade days before.

-Well... seems like I got a prize...

-Let me go...

-Oh I will... but first we'll have some fun... -he said passing his hand on her teared filled face

-Don't hurt me... - Cat pleaded

-If you relax it won't hurt... you'll like it... now let's see what's under that overall of yours...

-NO! STOP IT! -Cat began to struggle as he tried to pull the zipper down.

Then it happened, his eyes opened wide, his hand reached for the side of his throat where blood was now pouring out, gasping for air he fell to the side, Cat curled against the wall with her face splattered with blood. From the cold floor he saw who had done it, and as he tried to reach for the attacker a steel pipe crashed against his head and his eyes closed to never open again. Cat looked up at the person who had saved her.

-Jade...

-Let's go... he'll never hurt anyone... ever again...

News of the murder spread all over the prison, since nobody had seen anything, all that could be done was take the body away. The group was ready to make their escape.

-Guys... it's time to go - Beck announced

They all glared at Beck and began their walk to the laundry room...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Locked Up in Hell

Part 4

-Are you sure this crazy plan of yours is going to work? -Trina asked

Beck glared at her.

-It has to. -he answered

-At what time does the truck come? -asked Tori

-I saw the schedule when... -Jade's eyes began to fill with tears as memories came to her

Beck held her hands.

-Go on.

-The truck comes twice a week to pick the dirty clothes and deliver clean ones... tomorrow is that day... - Jade finished

-And then what? We'll be out there in this forsaken country with no money, no passports, no way to get home... -Trina said

Beck walked to her.

-We'll figure it out... the first goal is to get out of here.

Trina nodded.

-So listen up. The truck will come at 5am, we'll get there at 4, they take the clothes in a container, we'll get in it and once the truck is out we'll get out and wait until it stops and we'll run out OK? - Beck instructed.

All nodded solemnly. Later that day Beck and Jade were eating in the cell, that day they were given chicken, rice and grape jell-o.

-Want my Jell-o? - Beck said

-What? - Jade replied

-I know you love Jell-o... you want it? -he insisted with a smile

Jade took the small dessert and placed it on her own tray.

-I'm scared...

-You don't need to be babe, I'm here.

-What if we don't make it? What if something gets screwed and we actually get stuck here for four years?

-We won't. I promise. On my life.

And the time came, the group got into the laundry room, as they were getting ready two man came in, one was the guy who had been protecting them in exchange for Trina's favors, the other was his second in command.

-Then it was true, your friends do have a escape plan. - he said glaring at them

Jade glared at Trina

-You sold us out...

-No, wait

-YOU SOLD US OUT YOU BASTARD!

Jade jumped on Trina and began to punch her savagely until Beck, Robbie and Andre managed to get her off from the elder Vega. Tori just glared at her sister with pain and rage in her eyes.

-Why? WHY TRINA? - Tori yelled

-They're going to help us - Trina said cleaning the blood out of her lip

-What? -Beck said still holding Jade

-They know people out there who can help us get back home - Trina said

-Get us out. We'll get you home. -he said

Andre got to Beck

-Do you think we should trust them? -he asked

-I don't think we have a choice - he replied

-You can't trust them, we'll be in danger - Robbie interjected

-We have to. There's no choice and there's no time. -Beck firmly said

As planned, they got in the truck right behind the carts with dirty clothes, it was a very small space, just enough not to block the doors of the truck from being closed. Jade held Beck's hands as the truck began moving, Seke, the man who was escaping with them, had Trina beside him, his hand moving up and down her leg as he hugged her.

-Leave her alone already! - Tori yelled at him.

He smiled.

-Guess you haven't told them yet, right Candy Babe? - he said licking Trina's cheek.

-Tell us what? Tell us what Trina? - Tori said with a fear filled voice.

-They'll help you guys get home, get you fake passports and plane tickets... -Trina softly said

Tori stated to catch the message...

-In exchange for what? - Asked Tori, even though she feared the answer

-me... -Trina said softly and in almost a whisper

-WHAT! NO! - Tori yelled

-DON'T BE STUPID! I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU! AND YOU'LL BE BETTER WITHOUT ME!

-NO! WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU! - Tori yelled back

-Tori.. I'll be OK...

Seke hugged her.

-Of course you will candy babe... we'll treat you really well

-SHE'S NOT STAYING! -Tori yelled back

Half an hour later the truck stopped, as planned the group got down, nobody said a word as Seke led them to a house in a suburb of the city. There they were given clothes so they could take off the orange overalls they were still wearing.

-How long are we staying here? - Jade asked

-Just the necessary babe, don't worry. - Beck replied

Three days later Tori was in a room with Trina while the rest of the gang was having breakfast.

-Please don't do this... - Tori said almost crying

-Stop it Tori! Please! It's for the best... -Trina said turning around

-How? HOW CAN IT BE FOR THE BEST TO LEAVE YOU IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN COUNTRY WITH THIS PSYCHOS!

-Because everyone will be better without me...

-OK that's really stupid. - Tori replied

-Oh is it? IS IT? Why am I here? ANSWER ME! No, let me answer you. I'm here because Mom and Dad hate me and sending me with you was a way to get rid of me, remember how happy you were when they told you to take me?, I'm the joke of the day in Hollywood Arts every fucking day... WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO BACK THERE! WHY?

-Because you're my sister and I love you. - Tori said

Trina was about to retort when the door opened and Robbie came in.

-Seke wants you downstairs - he said

Both went down, Seke was waiting with an envelope he had before him on the table.

-I'm keeping my word. Passports, plane tickets, you can go home. -he announced.

Trina was shocked to see a passport with her name.

-I can go too? - she said

-Sure Candy Babe... home you go - he said with a smile

But Trina knew something was wrong. She could feel it, her fears turned into a scary reality when Luther, Seke's partner, pulled Cat to him.

-We're keeping little kitty cat here - he said kissing her on the cheek, much to Cat's disgust

-NO! THAT WAS NOT THE DEAL! - Trina yelled

Seke pulled out a gun and pointed it a the gang.

-Leave. We're keeping her.

To be concluded...

**_Note from Author Aug 17: _**I just want to apologize to those who read it first hand, it was 1am when I finally got this up and there were a couple of mistakes that passed me by as I was almost asleep. They're now fixed :) Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	5. FINALE

Locked Up in Hell

Part 5

Locked Up in Hell

-THE DEAL WAS THAT I STAY AND THEY GO HOME! -Trina blew at Seke

Cat was trying to release herself as Diamond Dog, Seke's pal, was pulling at her blouse.

-Hey man leave her alone! - Andre yelled at him.

-ENOUGH. Look Candy Babe, the deal was ONE of you stays and the rest go home. -He said playing with the gun.

-Look man, just let us go home, we helped you escape, come on - Beck pleaded

-I made a deal with your friend here. I could have simply told on you, and we wouldn't be here.

-I'M STAYING! LET CAT GO! - Trina insisted

Seke chuckled.

-You really don't get it, right Candy Babe? Here's the thing, you're used goods... while kitty cat here... well... we could get good money out of her... -he said passing his hand on Cat's leg

-NO! Look, I'll stay... I'll... I'll work and get you money... I

-TRINA! - Tori yelled

-SHUT UP TORI! Let Cat go please...

Cat began to sob silently. Seke slammed the gun on the table.

-You have exactly two minutes to leave or someone will get shot. NOW GO!

-NO! Please... I... I'm your candy babe... you... you... you said... you said you loved me... come on... I'll stay... I'll do what you ask... please...

Seke got up and stood before Trina, he glared at her for a few seconds and proceeded to kiss her at the same second as his gun went off, Trina's eyes opened wide as an eerie silence filled the room, as he separated from her Trina looked down at her belly, specifically at the growing red stain in her t-shirt.

-NO! NO! TRINA! - Tori ran to her and held her elder sister as she fell down.

-Guess what candy babe... I don't love you anymore - he said looking at her.

-WHY! WHY! Trina hold on, we'll help you... Trina please... - Tori said crying

What happened next was hard to believe, enraged, Cat stomped on Diamond Dog's foot forcing him to release her and jumped on Seke's back, who, surprised by the strength and rage of the red haired girl, dropped his gun.

-GET OFF FROM ME! - he yelled

-YOU MONSTER! YOU HURT TRINA!

Then, in a swift movement, Seke held Cat's hair and slammed her against the table breaking it in the process, as he turned around, he found himself face to face with the canon of his own gun.

-Come on boy, give me that gun -he said menacingly

-I loved her... I LOVED HER! YOU HEAR ME? I LOVED HER!

Then, a gunshot and the man fell back with a bullet in his heart, seeing his partner down Diamond Dog decided to escape. Beck walked carefully taking the smoking gun from Robbie's hands, tears ran down the boy's face.

-I loved Trina... I loved her with all my heart...

Beck held him as he sobbed.

-I know men... I know...

Meanwhile Andre checked on Cat, the red haired girl was sobbing silently among the debris of the table, as he moved her, she screamed in agony and pain.

-My arm hurts! -she said sobbing

-It's probably broken... hold on, I'll move you carefully.

Tori on the other hand was holding Trina.

-It's going to be OK... you'll be OK...

Jade came back running with some cotton and aspirins she had found on an old first aid kit, but as they tried to make Trina swallow them, she spit them back along with some blood.

-She needs a hospital, we need to leave! -Jade said

Trina held Tori's hand and made an effort to swallow.

-Go home.. I'll be fine...

-No Trina, I'm not leaving you..

-I'll... I'll be fine... it's beautiful here... shiny...

-Trina... you're coming back with us... you'll be... Tr... Trina? Trina talk to me... TRINA! TRINA!

Jade sat in the floor, tears running down her face as the only audible soon was Tori's sobbing as she hugged her elder sister's body.

-There's a car in the back, we can take Cat and T...

Andre, who had ran to the garage glared at Tori and then at Beck, there were no words, only a head shake. Jade placed her hand in Tori's shoulder, and with the softest voice she could use she spoke.

-we must go Tori...

-I don't want to leave her... she did this for all of us...

Beck knelt beside her.

-We won't leave her.

Two hours later, in a beautiful and silent cliff right in front of the ocean, the group laid rest to their friend. With her arm in an arm sling Andre made out of a shirt, Cat was hugging Tori.

-I'll never forget you Trina... you're were the best sister I could ask for.

A month later...

Jade laid in her bed, she was trying to leave behind all that they had to endure, it wasn't easy, specially for Tori, she was lost in thought when her phone rang, the caller ID showed it was Cat.

-Hi Cat.

-Jade I'm worried about Tori.

-We all are, but she's on therapy now. -the goth girl replied

-But she's not eating as she should.

-OK, if it makes you feel better I'll talk to her tomorrow.

-Thank you Jade.

And Cat was right to worry, Tori was terribly depressed, that very next day, the brunette girl walked like a zombie into Hollywood Arts, everything there reminded her of Trina, every sound, every word. As lunch hour arrived she sat idly alongside her friends. Jade noticed she wasn't eating.

-You better eat something. -she told her

-I'm not hungry. - Tori replied coldly

-But you'll get sick - Cat added

Upset Tori got up and walked from the table, wishing for loneliness she went to the auditorium, feeling tired she laid on the stage, then a voice, a very familiar voice woke her up, her surprise knew no limits when she saw Trina, in a beautiful white dress performing her one woman show "Chicago"

-TRINA!

Crying she hugged her.

-OK OK, I'm glad to see you too.

-But you... you...

-Look, all I want is for you to stop being so sad. You're awesome. And there's no reason to be sad. See? I'm fine.

-But I miss you.

-I will always be around you. You're my little sister. I will always protect you... OK Tori? Tori?

But the voice was no longer Trina's, now it was Cat's

-Tori wake up, Beck she...

-Trina... - she weakly said

-Tori it's me Cat... you fainted the second you got up from the table.

-Here, have some juice - Jade said handling her a box

Tori glared around and saw the worried faces of her friends. But she got the message. Trina wasn't gone. And she had to honor her sacrifice shining like she had never shine before. Finally she was no longer locked up in hell... because she was determined not to.

The End.


End file.
